The darkness comes towards me
by FynnFish
Summary: One shot. Hermione wiederfährt etwas, was sie sich in ihren künstigenTräumen nie erträumt hätte...Gewalt, Angst. Nichts für Leute die keine Vergewaltigung ertragen


Titel: The darkness comes towards me

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Angst/Drama

P-Rating: 16-18

Pairing: only Hermione

Disclaimer: Hermione Granger ist in Besitz von JKR und mit dieser Story verdiene ich auch kein Geld.

Warnung: Wer keine Vergewaltigungen lesen kann, sollte sich das hier nicht antun.

**Kapitel 1: Rot schimmernder Mond**

Die Sonne verschwand am Horizont. Einzig ein rötlicher Schimmer war noch zu sehen. Das Gras raschelte leise, als eine junge Frau, in einem leichten Sommerkleid bekleidet, leichtfüßig durch lief. Das Gras kitzelte sie an den blanken Fußsohlen und sie musste lachen. Nachdenklich schaute sie in den Himmel und betrachtete das Schauspiel zwischen Sonne und Mond.

Nun ist es also wieder soweit. Wie schnell doch acht Wochen vergehen.'

Ein leichter Wind kam auf und überzog Hermione Granger mit einer Gänsehaut. Fröstelnd schlang sie ihre Arme um sich und schaute noch ein letztes Mal gen Himmel.

Der Mond sieht heute komisch aus. So rötlich.'

Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie über das kälter werdende Gras. Hermione blieb stehen und streifte sich die Sandalen über und lief dann weiter.

Fröhlich summend dachte sie über ihr kommendes Schuljahr nach.

Ich war so voller Freude, als ich den Brief von Hogwarts bekam. Zuerst wollte ich es nicht glauben und lies den Brief gleich mehrmals durch. Doch es ist wahr. Ich, Hermione Granger, muggelabstämmige Hexe, bin Schulsprecherin!'

Bei diesem Gedanken legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Ein fröhliches und ungezwungenes Lächeln.

Leider stand auf dem Pergament nicht, wer Schulsprecher ist, aber das werde ich ja dann am ersten September sehen. Bin mal gespannt wer es ist. Vielleicht ist es Ron. Er war ja die letzten zwei Jahre Vertrauensschüler. Kann ja sein das Dumbledore mal ein, zwei oder mehrere Augen zudrückt.  
Komisch, dass ich während der Ferien nur zwei Briefe von Harry und Ron bekommen habe. Und das ganz am Anfang. Sonst überschütten sie doch einen mit Pergamenten. Was soll's, sie werden wahrscheinlich keine Zeit haben. Ron hat genug zutun im Fuchsbau und Harry bei seinen Verwandten.'

Seufzend schüttelte die Brünette ihre Haare und vertrieb somit die schlechten Gedanken. Sie hörte lieber den Vögeln zu, die ein letztes Abendständchen brachten und das Zirpen der Grillen.

Ja, sie liebte solche Nächte. In denen konnte sie einfach abschalten und alles um sie herum vergessen.

Mit einem letzten Blick zum rot schimmernden Mond, verließ Hermione die Wiese und betrat den beleuchteten Bürgersteig.

Mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Es ist schon komisch irgendwie nach den Ferien dann nicht mehr zurückzukehren nach Hause. Ja nach Hause. Es ist wirklich schon mein zweites zu Hause geworden, mit seinen Zinnen und Türmen, der peitschenden Weide und der See, der großen Halle, den gemütlichen Gryffindor Turm und natürlich nicht zu vergessen die Bibliothek.

Aber es graut mich auch wieder zurückzukehren Wenn ich jetzt die ganzen sechs Jahre zurückblicke, merke ich, dass ich außer meinen Büchern niemanden hatte. Es ist schon eigenartig, da bin ich ein Mitglied des Golden Trios' und fühle mich dennoch einsam. All die Jahre hatte ich niemanden.'

Traurig schüttelte Hermione den Kopf um die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Doch, ich hatte Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny und zum Schluss auch Luna. Aber seit dem letzten Jahr sind Ginny und Harry ein Paar. Da waren's nur noch drei. Aber Luna ist in Ravenclaw und Neville ist auch mehr und mehr anderweitig beschäftigt.  
Bleibt also nur noch Ron. Ich weiß, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat, doch ich mich auch in ihn? Mein Verstand schreit ja, aber mein Herz sagt was anderes. Es ist noch nicht bereit zu lieben. Oh ja lieben. Ich glaube eher, dass Rons Gefühle mir gegenüber nur Schwärmereien sind. Denn zwischen lieben und verliebt sein besteht ein großer Unterschied.'

Der Mond stand nun vollkommen am Himmel. Doch ein rötlicher Schimmer zierte immer noch seine Oberfläche.

Hermione schaute noch einmal zum Himmel empor um den Mond zu betrachten und lief dann weiter.

Ein rascheln im Gebüsch erschreckte den Lockenkopf und sie sprang zur Seite. Ein maunzen ließ sie auf den Boden schauen und entdeckte dort eine Katze.

"Hey mein Kleiner. Hast du mich aber erschreckt. Wo kommst du denn her?" Sie beugte sich herunter um den Kater zu streicheln. Schnurrend strich er um ihre Beine und legte sich auf den Rücken, damit Hermione ihn am Bauch kraulen konnte.

Entzückt über das Vertrauen, dass ihr das kleine Katerchen entgegenbrachte, kam sie seiner stummen Bitte nach. "Das gefällt dir wohl, du kleiner Streuner, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich spürte sie heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und unbewusst verkrampfte sie sich. "Mir würde das auch gefallen...", sagte eine Stimme dicht hinter Hermione. Der Kater sprang auf seine vier Pfoten und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Erschrocken für die Hexe herum und blickte direkt in pechschwarze Augen. "Wa-" Bevor Hermione noch was sagen konnte, legte sich eine Hand über ihren Mund. Sie wollte Schreien, jedoch blieben diese in ihrem Hals stecken. Ihr messerscharfer Verstand überblickte die Situation sofort und setzte schon an zur Verteidigung. Sie trat dem Unbekannten auf den Fuß, der sie daraufhin losließ. Auf diese Chance hat Hermione nur gewartet und stürmte los.

"Nichts so schnell, Süße. Wir zwei hübschen haben alle Zeit der Welt." Mit diesen Worten packte er sich am Handgelenk und zog sie grob zu sich heran. Er unterdrückte den Schmerz, den ihm das kleine Biest beschert hatte. Seine Lust und sein Verlangen waren stärker. Diese spiegelten sich auch in seinen Augen wieder, die Hermione anstarrten.

Sie riss und zerrte bekam aber ihr Handgelenk nicht frei. Verzweifelt schrie sie und zerrte immer weiter. Doch umso mehr sie versuchte sich zu befreien umso fester drückte er zu. Als Hermione schrie drehte er sie mit einem Ruck zu sich herum und legte rasch eine Hand über ihren Mund. Die Schreie brachen jäh ab und eine unheimliche Stille machte sich breit. Die Schatten wurden länger und Dunkelheit umhüllte die beiden Personen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie eine der Pranken ihres Peinigers auf ihrem Körper spürte. Sie zappelte und schlug um sich. Er hielt sie immer noch am Handgelenk fest. Abrupt hörte er auf und sah lauernd in ihre braunen Augen, die von Angst und dem Willen frei zukommen, durchzogen waren. Ein dreckiges Grinsen legte sich auf sein vernarbtes Gesicht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er Hermione hoch und legte über seine Schultern, wie der Müller den Mehlsack.

Verzweifelt schlug sie mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein, doch störte es ihn nicht. Er ging den Weg zurück, den Hermione vor einigen Minuten zuvor noch glücklich entlang gelaufen war. Das Gras raschelte unter seinen Füßen als er die Wiese betrat und weiterlief. Immer noch schlug sie auf den Unbekannten ein. Dieser blieb plötzlich stehen und warf sie vor sich auf den Boden.

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag kam Hermione auf dem kühlen Boden auf. Ihr Körper schmerzte und sie dachte, dass es das schlimmste wäre. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als der Mann sich zu ihr beugte und sie wieder runterdrückte. Mit der einen Hand hielt er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf gefangen mit der anderen glitt er an ihrem Körper entlang.

Ekel breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und sie versuchte die Hand von sich abzuschütteln. Sie bäumte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper auf und versuchte mit ihren Beinen ihren Vergewaltiger zutreffen. Aber es war ein Fehler. Er empfand ihr aufbäumen als ein Zeichen ihrer Einwilligung grapschte nach ihren Brüsten. Sie schrie auf und wandte sich unter ihm. Doch er ließ sich davon nicht stören und knetete umso fester.

Lüstern blickte er auf ihre Lippen die sich geöffnet hatten zum Schreien. Blitzschnell legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und unterdrückte damit weitere Schreie von ihrer Seite. Grob wollte er seine Zunge in ihrer Mundhöhle versinken lassen, doch verwehrte sie ihm den Einlass. Krampfhaft presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen.

Mürrisch ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und sah sie wutverzerrt an. "Du kleines Miststück. Was soll das?", grollte er ihr entgegen und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf flog zur Seite und sie sah schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen. "Wage es ja nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.", mahnte er sie und stülpte seinen Mund über ihren. Wieder hielt sie krampfhaft ihre Lippen zusammen. Doch diesmal wusste ihr Peiniger was auf ihn zukam und biss ihr in die Unterlippen, so dass Blut floss. Vor Schmerz öffnete Hermione ihren Mund und sofort nach er den mit seiner Zunge in beschlagnahm. Er plünderte und trieb sie vor Schmerzen fast in den Wahnsinn.

Es herrschte immer noch Kampfeswille in ihr und so biss sie zu. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus. Fluchend zog er den Kopf zurück und funkelte sie wütend an. "Na warte du kleine Schlampe. Das tust du nicht noch einmal." Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihr wieder ins Gesicht. Er beließ es aber nicht dabei. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte er sich das sie sich nicht wehrte und zog mit beiden Händen an ihrem Sommerkleid. Die Kleine machte ihn so an. Er zerriss den Stück Stoff und grapschte auch gleich nach ihren Brüsten. Er zwirbelte einer ihrer Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, dass sie vor Schmerz laut aufschrie. "Ja das ist fein nicht war", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr, als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte. "Und nun probieren wir es noch einmal."

Stumme Tränen liefen über Hermione's Wangen und sie flehte ihren Peiniger an von ihr zu lassen. Dieser grinste nur dreckig und machte sich an ihrem Mund zuschaffen. Abermals biss er in ihre Unterlippe. Diese war schon geschwollen und betäubender Schmerz ging von ihm ihr. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zudem was sie jetzt spürte.

Nachdem er seinen Willen bekommen hatte, zog er sich aus ihrem Mund zurück und leckte über ihren Hals. Seine Hand derweil setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und glitt an ihrem Bauch entlang zu der noch verborgenen Stelle. Als er brutal mit den Fingern in sie eindrang, schaute er sie an wie sie sich vor Schmerzen aufbäumte und ihre Augen sich weiteten. Es machte ihn so dermaßen an, dass er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und sich mit schnellen Bewegungen seiner Hose entledigte.

Der schwarzäugige Mann sah sie lüstern an und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Schmerzvoll und grob drängte er seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Seine Hand knetete derweil immer weiter ihre Brust. Grob drückte er ihre Beine weiter auseinander, die sie nach seiner ersten Attacke krampfhaft zusammengehalten hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick in ihr geschundenes Gesicht drang er brutal in sie ein.

Hermione spürte etwas in sich zerreißen und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus. Sie hatte es aufgeben sich zuwehren. Der Schmerz war das Schlimmste und vernebelte ihre Gedanken. Sie konnte den Schweiß des Mannes über ihr riechen. Ein stechend beißender Geruch der sich mit dem Geruch von Sex vermischte. Übelkeit stieg ihre Kehle empor, doch schluckte sie es wieder hinunter. Sie wollte nicht an ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticken, da seine Zunge immer noch in ihrem Mund war.

Der Vernarbte gab sich völlig seiner Lust hin und stöhnte vergnügt in ihr Ohr. Ihn störte nur ihre nassen Wangen. Sofort hob er die Hand und schlug ihr immer und immer wieder ins Gesicht. Als keine Tränen mehr flossen betrachtete er sie im fahlen Mondlicht. Ihr Körper war göttlich und so unschuldig. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grässlichen Grimasse als er daran dachte, dass die kleine Schlampe unter ihm, nicht mehr so unschuldig war, wie sie aussah.

Seine Stöße wurden immer härter und schneller. Seine Zunge stieß immer und immer wieder in ihren Mund. Seine Hände kneteten unbarmherzig ihre Brüste. Ein kleines Rinnsal von roter Flüssigkeit, floss an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang zu ihrer Kniebeuge, wo es schließlich herabtropfte und in das noch unbefleckte grüne Gras sickerte.

Unbemerkt von beiden, flossen wieder Tränen aus den braunen Augen, die stumpf und leer wirkten. Die salzige Flüssigkeit bedeckte ihre Augen mit einem feinen Schleier und ließ ihre Umwelt durch einen Nebelschleier sehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie ihr Peiniger sie ansah, mit diesem lüsternen, animalischen Blick; nicht sein Gegrunze und Gestöhne hören; erst recht wollte sie nichts spüren. Diese Schmerzen und die Hände auf ihren Körper benebelten ihren Verstand und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als das es endlich vorbei sein würde.

Er kam mit einem animalischen Schrei in ihr. Hermione verkrampfte sich als sie spürte, dass noch etwas anderes feuchtes als Blut, ihre Oberschenkel herabfloss. Zaghaft öffnete sie ihre Augen und dankte Merlin dafür, dass es endlich vorbei war, da er sich aus ihr herauszog. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg und sah zu ihrem Vergewaltiger auf. Doch als sie das tat, kehrte der dumpfe Schmerz wieder zurück und ihre Augen wurden leer. Sein Verlangen war noch lange nicht gestillt.

"Du machst mich so geil!" Ein dreckiges Lächeln huschte über sein vernarbtes Gesicht. "Na du kleine Hure? Willst du noch 'ne Runde? Also ich hätte nichts dagegen." Wie ein hungriges Tier stürzte er wieder auf sie und drang immer und immer wieder in ihr. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften und wurde dafür mit einem Schlag belohnt.

Ihre Schreie lagen wie eine Decke über der Wiese und der rot schimmernde Mond beleuchtete das Grausige Spektakel.

808

Der Mond warf seinen rot schimmernden Schein auf die geschundene junge Frau, die reglos im Gras lag. Tränen tropften von Hermione's Kinn, liefen an ihren Ohren entlang und versickerten dann schließlich im Boden.

Stumm sah sie in den Himmel und verdrängte das Geschehen. Wie lange sie schon da lag, seit dem ihr Peiniger sie verlassen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie dachte an nichts, sondern lag nur im kälter werdenden Gras.

Ein lauwarmer Wind kam auf und strich über ihren unbedeckten und geschundenen Körper. Ein zittern überkam Hermione und sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Mit dem Blick zum Mond, formte sich ein Gedanke in Hermione.

Ein roter Mond. Blutrot. Ist das nicht ein Zeichen, dass Blut geflossen ist? Blut. Schmerz...'

Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte sie. Vorsichtig versuchte sie aufzustehen. Doch ein unendlicher Schmerz machte sich in ihren Körper breit.

Schmerz. So unendlicher Schmerz. Aber das einzige Zeichen, dass die Gryffindor noch am leben war.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal. Zitternd stand sie und suchte mit den rot geweinten Augen, die Wiese nach ihrem Sommerkleid ab.

Ein Fetzen lag nicht weit von Hermione. Vorsichtig hob sie ihn auf und schlang es um ihren Körper. Ihr einziger Schutz.

Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass zu so später Stunde keiner mehr auf den Straßen war, so dass sie unbemerkt ihres Weges gehen konnte.

Wenn jemand die junge Frau gesehen hätte, der jenige wäre überrascht die sie sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Jeder Laternenschein zeigte wie geschunden, dreckig und mit Blut überzogen ihr Körper war.

Als Hermione endlich zu Hause ankam, kniete sie sich hin um im Blumentopf, der neben der Tür stand, nach dem Notfallschlüssel zu suchen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stellte sie sich wieder hin und versuchte so leise wie möglich die Tür zu öffnen.

Nun stand sie da. Im dunklen Flur mit ihrem zerschundenem Körper und Schuldgefühlen. Still blieb sie trotz der Schmerzen stehen und lauschte, ob ihre Eltern auch wirklich schliefen. Sie hörte keinen Laut und stieg mit größter Anstrengung die Treppe hoch.

Langsam und leise, damit sie ihre Eltern nicht weckte, schlich Hermione ins Badezimmer. Sie drehte den Schlüssel um und machte das Licht an.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Spiegelbild und der Anblick erschreckte sie. Rotgeweinte Augen, getrocknete Tränenspuren, geschwollene Lippen und blaue Flecke im Gesicht. Sie lies den Fetzen vom Sommerkleid fallen und ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Ein Körper mit Schrammen und blauen Flecken. Dazu kam noch ihre Dummheit.

Hermione konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und stieg in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser brannte auf ihrer Haut. Sie stand reglos da, während das Wasser unaufhörlich auf ihrem Körper prasselte.

Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunde kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und die junge Hexe fing an zu zittern. Um die Gedanken loszuwerden, holte sie die Seife und schrubbte ihren Körper, bis er ganz rot war und brannte.

Doch noch immer fühlte sich Hermione dreckig. Sie konnte immer noch die Hände ihres Peinigers auf ihrer Haut fühlen. Das war zuviel und die Tränen, die versiegt waren, brachen wieder aus.

Schluchzend und zitternd, rutschte sie an der beschlagenen Wand hinunter. Sie winkelte die Beine an und rollte sich wie ein Embryo zusammen. In dieser Stellung verharrte sie einige Minuten. Man hörte nur das Wasser rauschen und verzweifeltes Schluchzer.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Hermione sich wieder gefasst uns stieg mit zittrigen Knien aus der Dusche. Sie schlang sich ein ganz großes Badehandtuch um ihren Körper. Obwohl es schmerzte war ihr es egal. Sie liebte den Schmerz, denn der signalisierte ihr, dass sie noch am leben.

Leben. Als feige Hure kann ich mein Leben jetzt fristen. Wieso habe ich mich nicht mehr gewehrt? Und wozu bin ich eine Hexe? All die ganzen Jahre die ich auf Hogwarts verbracht habe, in der Bibliothek. Ich habe sogar meine Freizeit geopfert um noch besser zu werden. Doch was nützt es mir? Nichts und wieder nichts. Ich habe einen Zauberstab den ich nicht benutzt habe. Wieso verdammt bin ich eine Hexe?

Und warum stand ich länger als sonst auf der Wiese und betrachtete den Mond? Der Mond. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, das etwas passiert, weil der Mond rot war.

Wieso war ich nur so dumm und habe auch noch das knappe Sommerkleid angezogen?

Wieso?'

Die Tränen versiegten nicht, sondern liefen immer weiter ihre Wangen hinab. Langsam schloss sie die Badetür wieder auf und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Das Licht ließ sie aus. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen sich im Spiegel an zuschauen. Ihren Koffern keinen Blick schenkend lief sie zum Schrank und kramte nach dem längsten Schlafanzug den sie hatte. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick, ob auch alles bedeckt war, kroch sie unter die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen.

Doch Hermione sollte ab dieser Nacht, nie mehr ruhig schlafen können. Denn Albträume und Schuldgefühle suchten sie Nacht für Nacht heim.

808

Ein Engel wartete still in der Dunkelheit auf seinen Schützling, damit er sie in der Not auffangen kann. Aber war sie der Dunkelheit nicht schon zu weit entgegengekommen?

_Ende?_

Biddö, biddö hinterlasst doch ein kleines Review.

Viele liebe Grüße  
merle


End file.
